


absinthe

by Skyuni123



Series: worlds unlike our own [2]
Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Time, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: sam perhaps has some regrets. gina definitely doesn't.-part of my 'worlds unlike our own' series. brokenwood, but different pairings.
Relationships: Sam Breen/Gina Kadinsky
Series: worlds unlike our own [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	absinthe

_ Regrets.  _ With a capital R. And perhaps a capital EGRET and S. 

Look, alcohol is one thing. Breen’s done dumb things pissed.

But, as he’s found out this morning, absinthe is quite another. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that the weird, weird walls of Gina’s bedroom will disappear into a dream state, but they don’t.

He opens them again.

Oh God, is that a  _ whip? _

That could easily explain the pain in his… everything - but he’s resoundingly Not Going To Think About It.

The bedroom door opens. Gina comes in, wearing a lurid pink flowery dressing gown, and little else, and Breen feels a little nauseous yet again. He’s sure he enjoyed it in the moment, he doesn't disagree that Gina's got a sort of... violent appeal... but oH gOD.

If Kristen ever hears about this, she’ll laugh and laugh and laugh.

Kristen will never hear about this. 

“You are an interesting specimen, Samuel.” Gina says, completely unawkwardly, and sits down on the side of the bed. “However, In Russia, men like to…”

Well, good to see nothing has changed.

He's definitely going to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the [ tumblr ](http://eph-em-era.tumblr.com)


End file.
